Yo-Kai Watch: The Bad Kid
Yo-kai Watch: The Bad Kid takes place in an alternate universe where Nathan Adams had become a bad kid after he freed a wicked tribe Yo-kai known as Bad Dude instead of Whisper. Plot Nathan Adam sets out to find a beetle in order to prove his friends wrong after they teased him, by calling him average. However, he went too far and finds himself a pitch black capsule with a skull in the middle, and hears a voice telling him to open. Freaking out, he opens the capsule and unleashes an 8 feet tall humanoid Yo-kai with grey Skin, and black Mohawk hairstyle thanks Nathan for freeing him. Bad Dude explains that he was imprisoned 30 years ago by a Justice Tribe Yo-kai. Not wanting any trouble, Nate runs back to his home but Bad Dude fallows Nate. When Nate enters the house, they find Mom and Dad fighting over eating the last treat. Nate finds this to be odd because his parents never fight. Bad Dude says that their strange behavior is because of the Yo-Kai that is in the room with them. Nate is confused because he doesn’t see any Yo-Kai. Bad Dude explains that humans cannot see Yo-Kai and gives Nathan an evil Yo-kai Watch that will allow him to see Yo-kai. Nate reveals a giant purple Yo-Kai, Dismarelda, who is depressed because she thinks her husband doesn’t love her. Bad Dude tells Dismarelda to get lost or else and she did. Later , Nate talks to Bad Dude about his friends teasing him by calling him average. Bad Dude tells Nate that they are nothing but jerks, and he persuaded Nate to get back at them. Nate asks ho, then Bad Dude tells him that he needs to be extremely bad like him. Stunned, Nate refuses Bad Dude's advice, but he in spirits Nate with negative influence making Nate reconsider. Nate turns, and turns his eyes towards Bad Dude saying. 'I'm listening'. The Next day in Springdale Elementary, the kids including Nate's friends Bear, Eddie, and Katie, are seenint the hall. Suddenly they see Nate with a black t-shirt on while wearing black jeans with flames in i's legs, and wearing sunglasses. Making his fellow classmates and his friends surprised. But Nate starts to call his Friends Bear and Eddie losers, and pulls their paints down humiliating them. Katie and the others become shocked at Nate. Katie asks Nate what is going on, but he pushes her on the floor. The School Principal named Martha Dixon, and Joe Johnson sees Nate assaulting Katie. Principal Dixon demands to Nathan what is going on, but he insults her by calling her a stupid tramp. Principal Dixon and Joe becomes shocked and disgusted after what Nate had said, then she orders Nate to be at her office, but Nate tells her off and leaves the school. At the malt shop, Nate and Bad Dude here having a conversation while eating chocolate milkshakes. Bad Dude tells Nate that he did awesomlye, but suddenly his parents Lily and Aaron pulled in angry at their son, while Principal Dixon pulls in along with Joe. Nate's parents are angry at their son. Principal Dixon takse Nate's milkshake away, and his parents demans an explanation for what he did. But Bad Dude in sprites Nate, making him curse out loud right in front of the crowd making them all shocked. Enrage, Lily pulls Nate's ear and shoves him in the back of the car while slapping his behind. Aaron apologizes for his son's behavior, and stating that it's not like him. Principal Dixon orders Aaron to figure out what is wrong with their son, and have him apologies. Later when the Adams got home, they start to have an angry conversation with their son. But Nate tells his parents that Katie, Bear, and Eddie are jerks. Aaron tells Nate that he's going to apologies for his actions, but Nate gives both his mother and father the middle finger making them both shocked and uses swear words at them. Lily becomes more enraged and prepares to spank Nathan. But Nate gets away from her and his father Aaron. Nate grabs his bike and rides away, forcing his parents to chase after him. Nate goes into the woods to lose them, and he did. Bade Dude tells Nate that he'll round up some friends around to start the crimes in town. Back in Springdale Elementary, Katie, Bear, and Eddie where having a conversation in the cafeteria about Nate's behavior. Later at the first bank of Springdale, Nate and Bad Dude, along with other Wicked Tribe Yo-kai Unfairy, Unkaind, Untidy, and Bad Dawg ses an ATM Machine. They proceed further, and Bad Dawg gives Nate a scrambler gun that will short circuit the machine. Nate uses the scrambler gun, and the ATM goes haywire forcing the cash to come out. Nate grabs the money with a bag, and they make a run for it while a security camera monitors Nate. Later at the abandoned warehouse, Nate and the wicked tribe Yo-Kai are seen counting the loot they've stole. Suddenly they whre confronted by one of the Justice Tribe Yo-kai known as Patdroid. Patdroid orders the Wicked Tribe Yo-kai to stand down,and tells Nate that he's making a big mistake. But they attacked Patdroid and defeated him, and they ran away empty -anded. Back at the Adams house, Lily and Aaron sees the incident on the news, and it shows that Nathan had stolen thousands of dollars from an ATM. Aaron and Lily becoms horrified to see what their son had done. The Forsters Jason, Rebecca, and Katie also ses the news about Nate robing the ATM making them shocked. The next day Nate steals a yello- haired woman's purse and makes a run with his skat board. The police tys to stop him but unfortunatel,y he gets away from them. After Nate loses the police, he bumps into Katie, along with Bear and Eddie confronting him. Katie asks Nate what he's doing. Nate orders them to get out of his way, but Katie stops him. Suddenly Nate becomes angry and punches Katie, giving her a right black eye and fell. Both Bear and Eddie becomes freaked out at Nate, and they make a run for it. But Nate catches up to them and breaks Eddies left ar, and Bears right leg. It causse them to cry in terrible pain, Bad Dawg and Bad Dude tels Nate that was the coolest thing he had ever done. Nate says to them that it makes him feel good. Nate, Bad Dawg, and Bad Dude fles. Suddenly the Parents Bernsteins, Archers, and Forsters ses the kids in horror. Jason and Rebecca ass their daughter Katie what happened, Katie answers that it was Nate. The parents become horrified for what Katie had said, Mrs. Archer calls the ambulance. Meanwhile Nate robs a jewelry store with the help of Untidy and Unpleazed. They make a run for it, but Jason founds Nathan and asks him what he thinks he's doing. But Nate uses smokescreen and disappears with ut a trace. Later that night at the abandoned motel, Nate and his Wicked tribe Yo-Kai celebrates their victory. Suddenly Patdroid appears of of nowhere, and he's not alone. He has Officernyan, Captain Blizzard, and Lady Fist with him. Nate and the wicked tribe Yo-kai becomes frustrated to see Patdroid once again. Patdroid tells Nate that he doesn't have to do this, But Nate refuses to listen. Nate orders the wicked tribe Yo-Kai to attack, and they did. The Justice Tribe Yo-kai battles off the Wicked Tribe valiantly, but the Wicked Tribe beats them. Bad Dawg uses smokescreen, and they disappear. The next day in the woods, Nate and his Wicked Tribe Yo-kai comes up with a perfect plan to rob a bank. Suddenly Nate's parents Aaron, and Lily along with the Archers, Bernsteins, and Forsters found Nate and start to confront him. Aaron yells at Nate and asks him why he's doing this. But Nate didn't answered, and his eyes becoes blod shot with rage. Lily orders her son to come home right now and face the consequences for what he has done. But Nate Yells. 'I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU ANYMORE!' Then he punches his mother in the stomach, knocking her down and making his father and the others horrified. Aaron tries to stop him, but Nate Kicks him in the stomach. Jason becomes enraged and calls Nate an ungrateful average brat, then he and the Archers, and Bernsteins chases after him. Nate manages to get away from them. Later Nate and his Wicked Tribe Yo-Kai robs every bans and Jewelry stores across town. The Adams sees the incident on the news about Nate committing terrible crimes, making Lily tremble and cry while Aaron tries to comfort her. The police are unable to stop Nathan. Nathan starts to rob stores, and steal from people. The Bernsteins, Forsters, and the Archers with their children watches the news about Nate committing terrible crimes. Jason becomes frustrated with Nate. Nate continues to commit crimes again, and again. Afterwa,ds Nate along with the Wicked Tribe Yo-kai reads the papers about him committing crime s.Then they start to laugh evilly. The Next day at the Springdale Military warehouse, Nate now completely insane and with Bad Dude, Bad Dawg, Untidy, Unfairy, Unpleazed, and Unkaind with him. They sneak into the warehouse, and they see a huge experimental tank known as the Vengeance with 2 heavy artillery Laser cannons in front, and other weapons. Bad Dude tells Nate that he's going to test this new toy out, and wreak havoic. Nate agrees, and they procses inside the Vengeance tank. Nate enters the cockpit and starts the tank. Nate breaks the wal, and begins his attack. The Army approaches the Vengeance tank with regular tank, and artillery trucks, but Nate fires at them making Bad Dude and the others pleased. Nate heads out to Springdale to wreak havic. At Springdale Nate starts to wreak havic all over the city while the crowds flee in terror, Nate fires the artillery cannons killing a few people, and destroying tall buildings. The Air force fighter jets flies by and prepaes to fire the tank, but Bad Dude uses his powers to destroy them. The news broadcast the attack without knowing who is piloting the tank. Nate continues his attack by destroying tall buildins, and killing people in them. Suddenly Patdorid appears out of nowhere along with the help of Lord Enma Sneaks in the Vengeance and starts sabotaging it. Nate and the Wicked Tribe starts to lose control of the tank, Then Lord Enma and Patdroid confronts Nate and the Wicked Yo-kai. Lord Enma tries to convince Nate to snap out of it, and come back to the lightside, but it was no use. Nate, and his Wicked Yo-kai battle off Patdroid, and Lord Enma, but this time Nate and the others are beaten. Suddenly Nate accidentally broke the controls and the tank crashed and exploded. Fortunatel,y Padroid and Lord Enma got Nathan out of the tank, but Nathanhais seen with his shirt off and his paint legs blown off. Patdroid lays Nathan down on his back but he takes the evil watch away from him and destroys it. The Other Justice Tribe captures the Wicked Tribe Yo-kai, but Bad Dude and Bad Dawg gets away. The crowd sees Nathan and realized that he's the one that stole the tank and attacked. The Adam Lily and Aaron, along with the Forsters Jason and Rebecca, The Bernsteins, and the Archers pulls in and they see Nathan in horror. Aaron went into a state of horror and says. 'No NO!' Lily starts to cry. Then the Special Military forces known as the Guardians came by and captures Nathan. Their Commander, Nathan Karterson III came by and sees Nate. He orders his men to take the boy away to Megaton City. Aaron and Lily asks the Commander what they're going to to with their son. Commander Karterson refuses to tell, but Lily begs him to tell. Then he tells them that the Counsel at Megaton city will put Nate frozen in Carbonite for 190 years Making Lily faint after she heard what she had said. Later at Ultra CatrazsPrizon, The prison guards paces Nate in a spot where he'll be in Carbonite. They strip him nked, and lower the platform to be carbonated. When Nate is successfully entombed in carbonite in a state of suspended animation, he is shown with his eyes shut, hair sticking up, and his arms reaching up (like in episode 82) . Commander Karterson orders the guards to put the carbonaed boy in the cell with the others that are carbonated as well, and they did. Patdroid talks with Commander Karterson about what had happened. Patdroid tells him that Nate was under the negative influence of Bad Dude. However, Karterson says that it's to late and it is done. The News reports that Nathan Adams has been place in carbonite for 190 years after hijacking the tank known as the Vengeance, and the crimes he's committed. Lily and Aaron are over helmed with pain, and sorrow after their son had been placed in caroonite. But not wanting to die out at their son, Aaron and Lily plan to be put in carbonite with their son for 190 years. They head out to Megaton City 1900 miles out Southwest. At Guardian Headquarters in Megaton City, They try to Convince Nathan Karterson III to halved them placed in carbonite with their son. But Karterson tells them that they have to take it up to the council members. Later the council members of Megaton City agres to let Aaron and Lily go in carbonite meaning they'll have to give up everything they've own. Both Aaron and his wife Lily agrees, and thanks the council members. At Ultra Catraz Prizon, Aaron and Lily sees their son Nathan naked, and frozen in carbonite. They cried and Lily says to Nate that their coming with him. Lily and Aaron are placed in separate platforms in order to be carbonized Lily and Aaron are successfully entombed in carbonite in a state of suspended animation, Aaron is shown with his arms lowered and his fist, and eyes shut, and teeth grind.ing Lily is shown with her eyes shut also, but with arms reaching out. They are placed with Nate and the others. Later Back in Springdale Katie is seen walking in the forest in a sad state after Nate had been placed in carbonite for 190 years. She starts to cry, and she enters a no entry zone and sees a Crank-A-Kai. She hears a voice to insert a coin Freaking out, Katie inserts a coin into the capsule machine and receives a gray-colored capsule. When she opens it, a white Yo-kai going by the name of Whisper pops out and thanks Katie, for freeing him. Whisper explains that he was imprisoned 190 years ago by a man who thought all Yo-kai were evil. This leads Katie to start her Yo-kai adventures instead of Nate. Characters Humans Nathan Adam Aaron Adams Lily Adams Katie Forster Jason Forster Rebecca Froster Mr. Bernstein Mrs. Bernstein Edward Archer (Eddie) Barnaby Bernstein (Bear) Principal Martha Dixon Joe Johnson Commander Nathan Karterson III Yo-Kai Wicked Tribe Bad Dude Bad Dawg Unfairy Unkaind Untidy Unpleazed Eerie Tribe Dismarelda Justice Tribe Patdroid Officernyan Captain Blizzard Lady Fist Enma Tribe Lord Enma Slippery Tribe Whisper Sequel See Sequel Category:Alternate Universe,